staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Strażak Sam - Pożar na polu, odc. 24 (Fireman Sam /// Filds of fire, ep. 24); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 08:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Historyjka o bardzo ważnym gościu, odc. 10 (The Story of The Important Visitor, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 09:00 Domisie - Wielkie domisiowe porządki; program dla dzieci 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 18 - Jak ściągnęliśmy na siebie międzynarodową hańbę (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 18 Jak jsme zazili mezninarodni ostudu); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000) 10:00 Wielkie porządki (The Life Laundry); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 10:30 Zapytaj prawnika - odc. 21; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4263; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4264; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1252; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1641 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1788; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany 14:00 Raj ; magazyn 14:30 Wiadomości 14:40 Pogoda 14:40 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany 14:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 4265; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 15:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 4266; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 15:40 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sztokholm (sprint kobiet) ( studio ) 15:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sztokholm (sprint kobiet) 16:50 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki 17:35 Klan - odc. 1646 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1789; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1257; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 28 19:00 Wieczorynka - Baranek Shaun - Horror Timyego, odc. 13 (Little Sheep of Horrors); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Niech gra muzyka, odc. 3 (Drum Roll Please); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Krówka Mu Mu - Gdzie jest pająk?, odc. 23 (Wheres spike?, ep. 23); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Piętnastolatka w ciąży (Fifteen and Pregnant) - txt str.777 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 21:55 Pryzmat; program publicystyczny 22:35 Sfora - odc. 3/9 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP 23:35 Sfora - odc. 4/9 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - W poszukiwaniu sprawiedliwości (Hunt for Justice) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Niemcy (2005) 02:05 Notacje - Barbara Kasprowicz. Moskwa; cykl dokumentalny 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 192 Diabelska propozycja 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 18/26 Bartek (Milly, Molly ep. BB Brown); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Miejsca chasydzkie - Aleksandrów koło Łodzi; reportaż 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 394; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:50 Święta wojna - (302) Diler; serial TVP 11:25 Flipper - odc. 11/44 Ojciec Mike?a (Flipper ep. F. Scott); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:10 Modlitwy Purimowe; retransmisja 13:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany 13:05 Pierścień ognia - Peru (Journeys into the ring of fire) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:05 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 42/52 Wpływy muzyczne (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Musical Influences); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 14:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 649; serial TVP 15:35 Orzeł czy reszta - (11); talk-show 16:35 Córki McLeoda - Proza życia odc. 6 (McLeod's Daughters, Reality Bites) kraj prod.Australia (2001) 17:30 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają - (11) 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (2) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/LIX - txt.str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Cyganie morza - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 239 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Megakomedie - C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. I (.) 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985) 22:10 Uważaj na kioskarza - (1); program satyryczny 22:35 Okrągły Stół. Droga, czas, kontrowersje. - odc. 2 Likwidacja kolebki; cykl dokumentalny 22:50 Warto rozmawiać 23:45 Alibi na środę - Chłopaki z sąsiedztwa (Boyz N the Hood) 107'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1991) 01:35 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 2; serial TVP 02:20 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:58 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:28 Muttur. Zbrodnia, o której świat zapomniał (Muttur: a crime against humanitarianism / Muttur: massacre contre Lhumanitaire); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:23 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:08 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:27 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:51 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:04 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:37 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:02 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:26 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:14 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Patrol reporterów 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:58 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, pogoda 17:00 Patrol reporterów 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:55 Forum gospodarcze 19:25 Eurofundusze. Pisz i zdobywaj 19:45 Między Gdańskiem a Berlinem 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:28 Muttur. Zbrodnia, o której świat zapomniał (Muttur: a crime against humanitarianism / Muttur: massacre contre Lhumanitaire); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:23 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:08 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:27 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:51 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:04 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:37 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:02 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:26 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:14 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 139, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:05 Świat według Kiepskich - Robochłop - odc. 25, Polska 2000 8:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Klątwa Tutenchama - odc. 26, Polska 2000 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Wielka zmiana - odc. 25, Polska 1999 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza - Bardzo biedna staruszka - odc. 26, Polska 2000 10:25 Miodowe lata - Przed pierwsza gwiazdką - odc. 13, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 18, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1241, Polska 2009 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 76, USA 2005 13:00 Wzór - odc. 4, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 873, Polska 2009 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 126, USA 2005 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 127, USA 2005 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 28, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 8, USA 2003-2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 874, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1242, Polska 2009 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Trendi - odc. 204, Polska 2005 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Wizerunek - odc. 212, Polska 2006 21:00 Niecne uczynki - komedia, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:05 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 0:05 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 1:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 107, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - odc. 3, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1104, Polska 2009 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Szukając prawdy Polska 2009 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 21, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Usuwałam ciążę 9 razy 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 108, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Pieniądze 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1105, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Gang Wiktoria 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 22:30 Ocean strachu 2 - thriller, Niemcy 2006 0:30 "Generał - zamach na Gibraltarze" - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 1:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 2:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:25 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:25 Telesklep - magazyn 3:45 Rozmowy w toku - Usuwałam ciążę 9 razy 4:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:30 Lalola - odc. 85, Argentyna 2007 5:15 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 5:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 54, Meksyk 2004 8:25 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:25 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 17, USA 1996 9:55 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 18, USA 1996 10:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 12, Meksyk 2008 11:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:25 Lalola - odc. 86, Argentyna 2007 13:30 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 19, USA 1997-1998 15:30 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 20, USA 1997-1998 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 55, Meksyk 2004 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 13, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Krokodyl 2: Bestia z mokradeł - horror, USA 2002 22:00 Oddział specjalny: Wyspa śmierci - film przygodowy, USA 2001. 00:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Cypru 1:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 2:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 4:05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - Kraina lalek; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwierzowiec - Gniew ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Okrągły Stół. Droga, czas, kontrowersje. - odc. 1 Wiatr od wschodu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Afisz - Lublin 2016; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (49) Maciej Kurzajewski i Paulina Smaszcz - Kurzajewska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1252; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1631; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 73; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Nieznani sprawcy - Osaczony; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Zwarcie - Marek Plawgo; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - Kto obrabował bank na Jasnej?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Kraina lalek; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zwierzowiec - Gniew ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Tam i z powrotem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /10/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1252; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc.8 - Zagrożenie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1631; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 1/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 2/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 System 09 - Duch; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /10/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1252; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc.8 - Zagrożenie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1631; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 1/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 2/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /10/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 System 09 - Duch; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Kanclerz - odc. 2; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Allegro; film animowany; reż.:Ewa Ziobrowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 12 (Fall of the Wall /112/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Hector Berlioz - Marsz węgierski z "Potępienia Fausta" (SILVERSTERKONZERT 1978 / BERLIOZ - UNGARISHER MARSH AUS:); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1978); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Bułat Okudżawa; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie - Rozmowa 8. Ania, Zygmunt i "Sztukmistrz z Lublina"; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wielcy kompozytorzy - Giacomo Puccini (G. Puccini); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Miniatury muzyczne - Hanna Lisowska śpiewa arie Pucciniego i Verdiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Bezkresne niebo (The Big Sky) 138'; western kraj prod.USA (1952); reż.:Howard Hawks; wyk.:Kirk Douglas, Dewey Martin, Elizabeth Threatt, Arthur Hunnicutt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Tomaso Albinoni - Adagio Cantabile; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Uciekająca miłość (L' amour en fuite) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1979); reż.:François Truffaut; wyk.:Jean-Pierre Léaud, Claude Jade, Marie-France Pisier, Julien Bertheau; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Ojciec (Pedar) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Iran (1996); reż.:Majid Majidi; wyk.:Hossein Abedini, Mohammad Kasebi, Parivash Nazarieh, Hassan Sadeghi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Polski film dokumentalny - Teraz wtedy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polski film dokumentalny - Pan Franciszek; film dokumentalny; reż.:Kazimierz Karabasz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Eroica 78'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1957); reż.:Andrzej Munk; wyk.:Edward Dziewoński, Barbara Połomska, Ignacy Machowski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Leon Niemczyk, Józef Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Studio R - XI Ogólnopolski Festiwal Sztuki Reżyserskiej Interpretacje; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Giganci fortepianu - Krystian Zimerman - II Koncert fortepianowy Johannesa Brahmsa (Brahms - Piano Concerto No. 2); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1985); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 32 "Nad rzeką"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Strefa - Alfabet Polskiego Performance - Józef Robakowski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Strefa - Partum z wypożyczalni ludzi; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Strefa - Roman Opałka - czas artysty, czas sztuki; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Żyć własnym życiem (Vivre sa vie) 79'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1962); reż.:Jean-Luc Godard; wyk.:Peter Kassovitz, Dimitri Dineff, Brice Parain, André S. Labarthe, Gérard Hoffman, Monique Messine, Eric Schlumberger, Sady Rebbot, Paul Pavel, Anna Karina; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:35 Studio R - XI Ogólnopolski Festiwal Sztuki Reżyserskiej Interpretacje; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Był taki dzień - 18 marca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:04 Notacje - ks. kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. Spokojnie jak na wojnie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Notacje - ks. kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. Chciałem być aktorem a zostałem kardynałem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pojedynek - Narodowe Siły Zbrojne; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Narodowe siły zbrojne; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Pojedynek - Narodowe Siły Zbrojne; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 6 - Jak sprzedawać młotek; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:33 Kresowe Dzieje - Dwa oblicza jednego rodu; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Rody Polskie - Szeptyccy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:32 Dzieje Polaków - 1989 - Początek Przełomu?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Złota Polska Jesień; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Drugie dno historii - Narodowcy i Żydzi podczas wojny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Rody Polskie - Mycielscy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Zakręty dziejów - "Zabić księdza, zabić Kościół"; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Jestem gotowy na wszystko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:34 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Piotr Szczepanik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:34 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Bombowców droga do chwały; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Bombowcy - Do maszyn; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Tajemnice historii - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 26 (odc. 26); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 11/2009; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:34 Wojna domowa - odc. 4/15 Pierwszy dzień; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Alina Janowska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Irena Kwiatkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Krzysztof Musiał, Elżbieta Góralczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Errata do biografii - Jerzy Putrament; reż.:Andrzej Gajewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Sensacje XX wieku - Rok 1941, odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:04 Tajemnice historii - Zabójcy - Mehmet Ali Agca (Mehmet Ali Agca); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kontrowersje - W służbie komunizmowi; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Bezpieka - pretorianie komunizmu cz.1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Za obce pieniądze - Krwawy Feliks; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Prawdziwa historia niechcianych pomników - Wskrzeszenie Feliksa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:01 Wojna domowa - odc. 5/15 Dwójka z azymutu; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Alina Janowska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Irena Kwiatkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Krzysztof Musiał, Elżbieta Góralczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Tajemnice historii - Tragedia Heweliusza; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1993/1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:30 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 12 (odc. 12); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: HSV - THW Kiel (Bundesliga: HSV - THW Kiel) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO 09:20 Magazyn hokejowy - Liga Mistrzów (Liga Mistrzów) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009); STEREO 09:45 Liga Mistrzów - Barcelona - Lyon (Barcelona - Lyon) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 10:40 Liga Mistrzów - Barcelona - Lyon (Barcelona - Lyon) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 11:35 Liga Mistrzów - Roma - Arsenal (Roma - Arsenal) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 12:25 Liga Mistrzów - Roma - Arsenal (Roma - Arsenal) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 13:15 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Richmond - (dystanse - 10 km mężczyzn) dz. III (Richmond - (dystanse - 10 km mężczyzn)) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 14:05 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Richmond - (dystanse - 5km kobiet, 1000m kobiet) dz. III (Richmond - (dystanse - 5km kobiet, 1000m kobiet)) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 14:55 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Richmond - (dystanse - 500m kobiet, 500m mężczyzn, biegi drużynowe) dz. IV (Richmond - (dystanse - 500m kobiet, 500m mężczyzn, biegi drużynowe)) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 16:50 Wyścigi Superbike - Australia; STEREO 17:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Energa Czarnmi Słupsk - AZS Koszalin; STEREO 17:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Energa Czarnmi Słupsk - AZS Koszalin; STEREO 18:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Energa Czarnmi Słupsk - AZS Koszalin; STEREO 18:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Energa Czarnmi Słupsk - AZS Koszalin; STEREO 19:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Energa Czarnmi Słupsk - AZS Koszalin; STEREO 19:20 Hokej na lodzie - PLH - GKS Tychy - Cracovia; STEREO 19:30 Hokej na lodzie - PLH - GKS Tychy - Cracovia; STEREO 20:05 Hokej na lodzie - PLH - GKS Tychy - Cracovia; STEREO 20:15 Hokej na lodzie - PLH - GKS Tychy - Cracovia; STEREO 20:50 Hokej na lodzie - PLH - GKS Tychy - Cracovia; STEREO 21:05 Hokej na lodzie - PLH - GKS Tychy - Cracovia; STEREO 21:40 Hokej na lodzie - PLH - GKS Tychy - Cracovia; STEREO 22:00 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Liga Mistrzów - Liverpool - Real Madryt (Liverpool - Real Madryt) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 23:20 Liga Mistrzów - Liverpool - Real Madryt (Liverpool - Real Madryt) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 00:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 15:50 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (zjazd mężczyzn) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (zjazd mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 17:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (57) - Tabu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Niemcy - Polska (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Niemcy - Polska) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Bóbr z Wami; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Liverpool - Real Madryt - I połowa (Liverpool - Real Madryt) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 20:50 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Liverpool - Real Madryt - II połowa (Liverpool - Real Madryt) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 21:45 Cześć Tereska 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Aleksandra Gietner, Karolina Sobczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Violetta Arlak, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Małgorzata Rożniatowska, Elżbieta Kijowska, Sławomir Orzechowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku